3 Moldingues à Poudlard (Les mondes parallèles 1 )
by MarinaPotterBlack
Summary: Quand une Fan Warrior de renom, du nom d'Alexandrine ( alias Alec ), découvre comment se rendre à Poudlard et emmène avec elle la TwiFan et Jokerette, Vénus ( Vee ) et Violette , Potterhead débutante ... On peux le dire Poudlard est mal barré !


**Titre:** 3 Moldingues à Poudlard

 **Résumé:** Quand une Fan Warrior de renom, du nom d'Alexandrine ( alias Alec ), découvre comment se rendre à Poudlard et emmène avec elle la TwiFan et Jokerette, Vénus ( Vee ) et Violette , Potterhead débutante ... On peux le dire Poudlard est mal barré !

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, ni aucun des autres Fandoms qui seront présent dans la Fan Fiction ! ^ ^ Par contre Alexandrine/Alec, Vénus/Vee et Violette sont mes OC à moi donc pas touche ! ù . ù Pour des renseignements sur mes OC, merci de me le dire en review ! : )

 **Ma page facebook:** : / / w w w . face book Les - petites - Fanfictions - de - MPB - 551133825064956 / ? fref = ts (sans les espaces ! )

 **PS:** Désolé d'avance pour les fautes mais n'ayant pas de beta et étant nul en orthographe je fais comme je peux . ^ ^

 **Petit Jeu:** Saurez vous trouvé les références des différents Fandoms de Alec ? Pour vous aidez il y un " * " à chaque référence qui fera partit de ce petit jeu . Celui qui en aura trouver le plus gagnera le droit d'avoir un personnage (sorciers ou créature fantastique, au choix ) dans cette Fan Fiction . Je ferais ça à chaque chapitre ! Bon jeu et surtout bonne chance ! : )

 **PROLOGUE: Dans le Prologue commence le bordel**

Une jeune fille du nom de Vénus , mais qui préférait qu'ont l'appelle Vee, dormait paisiblement dans la chambre de sa cousine Alexandrine lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas . Ça doit être Alec qui vient cherchée je ne sais quoi , après tout c'est sa chambre donc il est tout à fait normal qu'elle y viennent ...

Erreur fatale ! Bon d'accord c'était bien Alec qui venait d'entré dans sa chambre, mais pas avec l'intention de prendre un quelconque objet de Fan Warrior ! En fait elle venait de découvrir quelque chose de vraiment très surexcitant, mais ça Vee ne le savait pas encore .

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par un verre d'eau glacé en plein sur son visage .

\- ALEXANDRINE CASSANDRA ARGENT* ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Vee se leva d'un coup et se mise a courir dans l'appart des parents d'Alec qui par chance n'étaient pas là ce soir, ou ce matin car il devait bien être 3 heures du mat ! Elle avait juste oubliée un tout petit détail de rien du tout ... Elle était en sous-vêtements, la baie vitrée était grande ouverte, elle était trempée et l'air n'arrangeait en rien les choses ! Et pour compliqué le tout déjà bien complexe une jeune fille blonde , qui lui était inconnue gueuler comme une malade au bout de sa vie:

\- ON VA A POUDLARD ! ON VA, ON VA A POUDLARD !

Elle faisaient une sorte de danse de la joie ... Si on peux appeler "ça" une danse ! pensa Vee .

Alec tout sourire apparut devant Vee, avec un ordi violet .

\- Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvée cette nuit ! cria t-elle surexcitée .

Sarcastiquement Vee lui répliqua:

-Un moyen d'aller à Poudlard, vu l'autre folle ?

Alec ouvrit grand les yeux:

\- Whoua ! Comment t'as devinée ? T'es devin ? T'as un don de ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Vee l'interrompit:

-Attends ! T'es pas entrain de me dire que ...

\- SIIIIIIII ! cria la blonde . On va rencontrée HARRY POTTER ! Je me marierais avec lui et ont aura plein de petit bébé Potter !

\- C'est qui cette allumée du bocal ?

\- La seule et l'unique la tristement célèbre* VIOLETTE ! cria Alec par la fenêtre.

\- Vas-y gueule plus fort ! Je crois que le clebs du vieux pervers du dessous t'as pas entendu !

Bien entendu c'est ce qu'Alec fit avec "une dédicace spéciale au clebs du vieux pervers du dessous qu'à pas entendu la première fois "

Vee se demanda si deux étages c'est jouable pour un suicide*, puis soupira . Franchement tant de conneries c'est épuisant ! La blonde se mise à courir et crier :

\- POUDLARD ON ARRIVENT !

\- Comment ça "ON ARRIVENT" ? paniqua Vee

\- Parce que tu viens avec nous ma chère Vénus ! Surprise ! lança Alec au comble de la joie .

\- Encore si t'avais trouvée un moyen de m'envoyer à Forks pour que je rencontre Jacob mais là ...

\- Mais là tu vas rencontré Draco Malfoy ! Ton frère si t'étais dans HP !

-J'laime pas lui ! murmura Violette l'air de rien mais malheureusement pour elle, Vee l'avait entendu ...

\- HO LA BLONDASSE TU PARLES PAS COMME CA DE MON FRÈRE ! C'EST TON "MEC" MOI QUI M'INSUPPORTE, ALORS JE VAIS VENIR AVEC VOUS POUR M'ALLIER A DRACO AFIN DE RÉDUIRE LES POTTER DONT TOI A NÉANT ! Mwhahahahaha !

Par contre ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est Alec et Violette qui se faisaient un tcheck pourtant pas discret vu qu'Alec avait loupé la main de sa complice et avait cassé " LE-vase-super-horriblement-méga-laid-qu-ont-à-tous-chez-sois-et-qui-appartenait-a-la-grand-mère-maternelle-vous-savez-celui-que-papa-déteste-et-qu-après-avoir-fait-genre-être-triste-devant-sa-femme-il-donne-10-euros-à-son-gosse-pour-le-remercier-de-l-avoir-débarrassée-de-cette-horreur-visuel " .

Après avoir "discrètement" donné des coups de pieds aux morceaux de verres pour les mettre sous le meuble , Alec ouvrit son ordi, l'alluma (parce que , soyons honnête ! Un ordi éteins c'est comme un stylo sans encre , sa sert pas à grand chose au final ! )

\- Regardez ! elle leurs montra une page sur laquelle était écrite avec la police d'Harry Potter, un rituel plutôt étrange pour se rendre à Poudlard .

\- Tu saurais faire ça toi ? demanda dubitativement Vee

\- Bien-sûr ! Aller va prendre ta valise et on y go !

Vee après avoir finit sa valise, revint dans le salon enfin si l'ont pouvaient toujours appeler " ça " salon, car tout les meuble étaient poussé sur les cotés et un pentacle étais dessiné au milieu de la pièce . Au centre de l'étoile il y avait les valises des deux folles et Vee alla rajoutée les sienne .

\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant madame la sorcière ? déclara Vee

\- Vous vous tenez les mains à l'intérieur du cercle mais pas dans les branches de l'étoile sinon ... Tu préférés pas savoir le sinon !

\- Effectivement je préfère pas savoir !

Vee attrapa les mains de Violette , pendant qu'Alec allumait les bougies et se mit au milieu du cercle avec les valises. Elle se mise à récité:

Par la terre nourricière de cette première branche,

Par l'air indispensable à toute vie terrestre de cette seconde branche,

Par le feu sacré qui apprit à l'homme à survivre de cette troisième branche,

Par l'eau sans laquelle nous ne serions rien de cette quatrième branche,

Et par l'esprit qui régisse toute ses branches et forme la plus importante

La cinquième et la dernière qui nous transportera dans le monde de Harry Potter,

Ou la magie bat son plein .

La lumière des bougies vacillèrent et les 3 adolescente se sentirent elle aussi vaciller comme les flammes ardente des 5 bougie représentant les 4 éléments; Terre, AIr, Feu et Eau et l'esprit qui régisse le tout .

Tout à coup toutes les flammes s'éteignirent et les jeunes-filles disparurent .

...

 **FIN DU PROLOGUE**

 **NDA:** Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre ? ^ ^

Dites le moi en review ! : ) Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas long mais ce n'est que le prologue ! : p

 **PS:** Qui à trouvé toute mes références ? : )


End file.
